


Foreordained

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 Oregon Wildfires, Angst, Other, Post-Save Arcadia Bay Ending, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: It had all been for nothing.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Foreordained

Almost 7 years.

That’s how much of a reprieve the town of Arcadia Bay got.

Max was watching the television, in her New York City apartment.

Oregon, her home, was burning. 10% of its population was fleeing the wildfires. 

Talent

Phoenix

Blue River

Arcadia Bay

All gone. 

Max could only stare. Chloe died, for a town that ended up destroyed anyway. 

They had lasted a month, moving from town to town, until Chloe’s guilt had become too much.

“Max, I can’t take it. All those people died for my worthless ass. I love you, I’ll always love you. But I can’t take it, anymore” 

She held the butterfly photo out, and Max grabbed it. She had thought they could survive anything. Anything but Chloe’s guilt, it seemed. They had shared one last night together, to say goodbye. 

She went back, and watched as her number one priority bled out on a dirty bathroom floor, believing that she was all alone.

Joyce and David, as well as the people she knew at Blackwell, had evacuated from the fire safely. She had been able to contact them all, either via Facebook, or phone. Others weren’t so lucky.

She fell to the floor, crying.

“Why?”, she screamed. “Why did whatever the fuck it was, the universe, or god, or whatever, destroy Arcadia Bay anyway? I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND, MY OTHER HALF, FOR ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!”

Sobs tore from her throat, morning a totally needless death.

As she eventually, slowly came back to herself, she remembered Chloe’s words from the other timeline: “Life is just shit.”

As Max looked back at the footage on the TV, she realized that Chloe had been right. Life was fucked, she was powerless.

She turned off the TV, and went to begin getting ready for work. Her Spotify playlist continued.

Domino el fuego

I think I lost my halo

I don’t know where you are

**Author's Note:**

> The fires in Oregon made me think of how Max would react to them burning Arcadia Bay. I know that they aren't anywhere near that area, just a bit of artistic license.
> 
> Lyrics are from the twenty one pilots song "Polarized"


End file.
